Second Chance at Fatherhood
by John and Randy's girl
Summary: Shane McMahon gets a second chance, to be a father to the little girl he never knew he had.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Leslie Roberts looked at her little girl, Jessi was the only thing in her life that had ever made sense. Except for Jessi's father of course. Shane McMahon had been the love of her life, and she let him go, because she didn't feel she was good enough for him.   
  
The day Jessi was born she named her Jessica Marie McMahon, Jessica for her grandmother, and Marie for Shane's sister, Stephanie.  
  
She wrote Shane a letter two weeks before her death, and handed it to her attorney, telling him only to give it to Shane in the event of her death.  
  
My Dearest Shane,  
  
Please forgive me for not telling you about Jessi, but I was afraid your father would take her from me. She is every bit your daughter, she looks just like you, only she has my strawberry blonde hair, please, if you're reading this, know that I've loved you from the moment we met, and I'll love you forever.  
  
Please, raise Jessi right, let her know how much I loved her, and always treat her like she's the most important person in your life, tell Marissa I said congratulations, because she gets to be mommy to my, our, beautiful baby. Her full name, is Jessica Marie McMahon, and you are on her birth certificate as the father. Whatever you do, don't call her Jessica, unless she's in trouble, she hates it.  
  
I know you're probably wondering why, why didn't I tell you about her, well, I was selfish, and I regret that now, she deserved to know you, and you deserved to be there for everything. I taped her big moments, like the birth, her first step, and a few others, you'll find them with this letter, please forgive me Shane, because I love you, and I know you'll be a wonderful father.  
  
I'll love you forever, tell Jessi I'll always be with her,  
  
Leslie Kathleen Roberts.  
  
Shane read the letter again, he was livid, how could Leslie keep this secret from him for eight years!  
  
He met his daughter for the first time and gasped when he looked at her. He didn't need a paternity test to tell him he was her father, she had his face, a female version, but it was still his face. The only difference being her strawberry blonde curls. She took one look at him and flung herself into his arms. "DADDY!" She squealed. I guess Leslie had a picture of me, because she knows me. He said to himself.   
  
He called Marissa that night, to explain everything, praying she wouldn't blame him. "Shane McMahon, how could you think I'd blame you for something that happened before we even started dating." Rissa told him laughing.   
  
"Bring her home." Marissa commanded and he did just that. Jessi clung to Shane the entire ride on the company jet. "I want mommy." She said once they were in the air. "I know baby, I know you do." Shane told her softly hugging her and kissing her cheek.   
  
When they arrived in Greenwich, Shane carried the sleeping girl to the limo and held her the entire ride home. When they got to the house, Marissa was standing at the door, her large belly protruding. She kissed him and he took Jessi to the bedroom Marissa had gotten made up for her. Good thing they had a lot of bedrooms. When they were alone they talked and Shane talked to their baby, kissing Marissa's stomach, and then kissing her.  
  
An hour later, while they were watching Raw on tv, they heard an ear piercing scream, followed by a child's whimpers. Shane jumped up and ran to Jessi's room. "It's ok baby, daddy's here." He said gently scooping her up and hugging her to him. "I want mommy! I want my mommy!" Jessi screamed over and over again. "I know baby, I wish I could bring her back for you." Shane told her his eyes filling with tears. He looked at Marissa, who was crying softly. "The poor thing." She said softly coming over. "Who are you?" Jessi asked tearfully looking at her. "My name's Marissa, I'm your step-mommy, I'm your daddy's wife." She told her gently.  
  
"How come you're fat?" She asked as only a child would. "I'm going to have a baby, you're going to be a big sister." Rissa told her. "I am!" She said brightening immediately. Shane laughed and sat her on the bed. "Yes, you are." Shane said loving the smile she had on her face. "Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked. "We don't know yet." Rissa told her. "I hope it's a boy, I always wanted a baby brother." She said smiling, her tears, forgotten. After a lot of coaxing, Shane finally got her back to sleep, first showing her her own bathroom, complete with bath tub and shower.  
  
After she was asleep Shane picked up the tape of her birth. "Would you mind, if I watched this?" He asked his wife. "Of course not baby, pop it in." Rissa said knowing how much it meant to him.  
  
They watched, in fascination, and horror, as Leslie pushed the baby into the world. "I feel like I was there now." Shane whispered. "You'll be there now, for everything that counts." Rissa told him kissing him. "And you'll be there for this one's grand entrance." She reminded him. All of a sudden, she felt a pain. "Maybe a little sooner than we thought." She added breathing heavy. "Now?" Shane asked. "Now." Marissa said and Shane raced to get Jessi back up. Then he called down to their driver Marco. "Sorry to bother you, but I need you to drive us to the hospital, Marissa's in labor." He said. "No problem boss, I'll be there in five minutes." Marco told him and he hung up. Then he called Stephanie and Paul, and his parents, and Marissa's parents.  
  
They got to the hospital and Jessi clung to Shane scared out of her mind. "It's ok honey, stay here with the nice nurse." Shane told her gently. "Daddy don't leave me!" Jessi wailed and Shane felt his heart break, but he had to be firm. "Jessica, you stay here, I mean it." Shane said and raced in the room they had Rissa in.  
  
Once she was comfortable, Shane went to face his family about Jessi, the timing was awful, but it had to be done.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Steph." He said coming out. "I need to talk to you." He said and they knew that look, it meant it was something important.  
  
"I have a daughter." He said and Linda screeched, as did Steph. "How's Ris?" Stephanie asked excitedly. "In labor." Shane said trying not to laugh at their confused looks. "You remember that girl I was with eight years ago, Leslie?" He asked. "Steph nodded, because she did remember. "Well, apparently she never told me she was pregnant." Shane finished. "Now Shane, are you sure it's your kid, I mean, for all we know she wants money." Vince said, business like as always. "She died, two days ago." Shane told him. "I don't need to a test to tell me what I already know, she looks just like me dad." Shane told him. "But she has strawberry blonde hair." He added. "Like Les." Steph said remembering. "Exactly." Shane told her. "What's her name?" Linda asked. "Jessica, Jessica Marie McMahon, she named her after you Steph." He told her and Steph blinked back tears.  
  
"Where is she?" Linda asked. "In the other room, with a nurse." Shane told her.   
  
They went in and Jessi threw herself at Shane. "Daddy!" She squealed. "Honey, this is your Aunt Stephanie, her husband, your Uncle Paul, and your grandparents, Grandma Linda, and Grandpa Vince." Shane told her. "Just Grandma and Grandpa will be fine." Linda said laughing and crying at the same time. "She really does look just like you." Vince said, a lump rising in his throat.   
  
"I have to get back to Marissa, stay here with Aunt Steph and everyone, ok?" Shane told her. "Ok daddy." She said and immediately began playing with Steph's long brown hair.  
  
Shane raced back into the delivery room. "Good timing, she's ready to deliver." Dr. Carlson told him.  
  
An hour after pushing with everything she had in her, Marissa gave birth to Shane Brandon McMahon Jr. He weighed Eight Pounds, Eleven Ounces, and was Twenty One Inches long. 


	2. Eight Years Later

Eight Years Later: Marissa had another baby two years after Shane Jr, who was called Brandon, Alexandra Nicole is now six.  
  
"Rissa! Have you seen my red tank top!" Jessi yelled to her step mom. "It's on top of the dryer!" Marissa McMahon yelled to her. "Thanks!" Jessi yelled pulling it on and throwing the rest of her clothes into her suitcase. She was excited, she was going on the road with her dad. "I'm all packed." She said happily waiting for Shane to finish packing. "Daddy! Hurry up already!" She yelled. "Patience is a virtue Jess!" He called back laughing.  
  
She was waiting impatiently when Brandon and Lexie came running by. "Slow down rug rats!" She yelled laughing. "Mommy! Jessi called us rug rats!" Lexie complained. "Well you are." Jessi said and stuck her out at her. "Are not, are too, are not, are too!" Jessi said and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Shane finally came down and kissed Marissa, Brandon, and Lexie goodbye. They left for the landing pad that the jet was on.  
  
"I'm so excited!" Jessi squealed to her Aunt when they got there. "Calm down honey, your face will get stuck like that." Shane joked. "Daddy! It will not!" She said and laughed.  
  
They landed in Phoenix and went to the hotel to check in. Then they rode to the Arena and Jessi jumped out of the limo. Someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her up and she screeched. "DADDY!" Until Mark Callaway spoke. "Calm down baby girl, I didn't mean to scare you." He said laughing. "Mark! You jerk!" She said laughing. "Hey now, is that any way to talk to a man three times your size?" he asked joking. "Mark." Shane said shaking his hand. "Damn Shane, what are you feeding this kid, bricks?" Mark laughed as he put Jessi down. "Hey!" Jessi said faking a hurt look.  
  
They went inside and Jessi immediately went to the women's locker room. "I'm here!" She announced and was greeted with warm hugs by Amy, Trish, Stacy, and everyone else. "How are you doing kiddo?" Trish asked. "Great, I love being here." She said laughing.  
  
Later, before Raw started she went to Bischoff's office hoping to find Steve there. "Eric, is Steve here?" She asked. "I hope not, I can't stand that bastard." Eric said rudely. "Excuse you, Mister Attitude!" She said and left the office. As she was walking away someone grabbed her and kissed her. "Let me go right now!" She said looking at Eric with venom in her eyes. "Little girl, you're hardly in a position to order me around." Eric said and stuck his tongue into her mouth. She bit him, as hard as she could. SLAP! "You little bitch!" He yelled. Just then Shane walked by. "DADDY, HE KISSED ME!" She screamed. "WHAT!" Shane yelled and punched Eric in the face. "You're fired!" He said grabbing Jessi and pulling her away. "Are you ok baby?" Shane asked. "Yeah, but I need to wash out my mouth." She said running to the bathroom in time as she threw up. Amy was in there and held her hair for her. "Thanks Ames." She said. "Honey, what happened?" Amy asked. "Eric kissed me!" She said angrily. "That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" She said and left the bathroom. She walked to the parking lot to see Eric be surrounded by half of the male superstars. They all started beating on him. "Alright, that's enough, STOP IT!" Amy yelled to Glen, Mark, Matt, Paul, Shawn, Andrew, Dave, Ric, Randy, and Dwayne. Eric crawled into his car and sped off. They all then raced to Shane's dressing room to make sure Jessi was ok. "Jessi, honey it's Mark, can I come in?" Mark asked and told the others' to wait until he gave the ok. "Oh Mark! It was horrible!" Jessi wailed clinging to him. "Did he touch you?" Mark asked and she knew what he meant. "No, I bit him." She said smiling. "Good girl." He said laughing. The other guys are outside and want to know if they can come in." Mark told her.  
  
"Yeah, I need them." She said and that's all it took. Paul came in and put her on his lap. "Oh Uncle Paul!" She wailed crying all over again. "It's ok Jessi girl, you're safe now." Paul told her hugging her fiercely. 


	3. Stalker

It had been two weeks since Eric had kissed her, and she still couldn't get over it. She felt violated, and she was afraid to leave the house without someone with her.  
  
She was finally talked into going for a walk by herself and saw a car parked a little down the road, it looked suspicious to her. She opened the gate and grabbed the leash hanging next to it. After putting her Doberman Molly on it, she started walking. "Jessi!" She heard someone call her and she turned around. Eric was standing there. "Go away Eric, or I swear I'll sick her on you!" She yelled. Molly was well trained, and stood in front of Jessi, teeth bared.  
  
"Call off the mutt, I just want to talk." Eric told her. "Talk." Jessi said looking at him. "I'm sorry, what I did was unforgiveable." He said. "Yeah, it was, but don't think you're getting your job back." Jessi told him. "Come on Jessi, I made a mistake." Eric told her. "I don't give a damn, go away, and leave me alone." She said giving him a look that could kill.  
  
She started to walk away and he grabbed her. "Molly Attack!" She yelled and the dog did. "After Eric was on the ground she called her off. "Molly, heel." She said and the dog stopped.  
  
She used her cell phone and called 911, then called her dad. "He's been stalking me!" She told her father. "That son of a bitch." Shane said and hung up. Five minutes later an ambulance and the police showed up. Shane ran out of the gate. "Jessi!" He yelled running over. "Sir, you can't be here." One of the officers told him. "That's my daughter damnit!" Shane yelled at him. "Daddy!" Jessi yelled when she saw him. She hugged him. "They're taking Molly!" She wailed crying. "What's the meaning of this!" Shane yelled. "The dog attacked someone, we have to euthanize her." The officer told him. "She's trained you idiot, the only way Molly will attack is if she's told too." Shane told him. "I told her too, he grabbed me!" She screamed at the officer. "He's been stalking me!" She yelled at the idiot.  
  
I know it's short, But I have been busy, and haven't had much time to update. 


	4. Molly

Molly was rescued, and Jessi was ecstatic when Shane walked in with her. "Molly!" Jessi yelled happily hugging her dog tightly. "Jess, let her breathe." Shane said laughing.

"Daddy thank you so much!" She said and hugged him tightly. "You're welcome baby girl, now, let's get Molly cleaned up, she smells like a kennel." Shane said and they both laughed.

Bathing a Doberman is easier said than done however, especially when the Doberman in question hates baths.

After Molly was bathed and dry, Jessi brushed her and clipped her nails. "Alright girl, you look like my Molly again." She said brightly.

"How about a treat?" Jessi asked and Molly's ears perked up at that. "Come on you." She said laughing as she went to the kitchen to get a dog biscuit.

"MOLLY!" Lexie squealed when she saw her and raced to her. Molly backed up a little and licked her hand. "We missed you girl." Jessi told her.


End file.
